Series loop connections at the opposite ends of a dynamoelectric machine comprise a substantial number of copper elbows, pipes and fittings for conducting electrical current between stator bar ends and connection rings and conducting a cooling medium about the stator bars. These series loop connections in effect form part of the stator windings at the opposite ends of the dynamoelectric machine and require electrical insulation. Additionally, the windings are conventionally cooled, typically with air, hydrogen or deionized water. Conventionally, the deionized water used for cooling purposes is flowed through this end piping, the outside of which is used to flow electrical current constituting the series connections among the stator bars. These series loop connections are very closely spaced relative to one another at the opposite ends of the dynamoelectric machine and to the end faces of the machine.
Previous to the present invention, it has been very difficult to electrically insulate these series connections. Because of the heat required to Braze the joints, i.e., on the order of 1200.degree. to 1400.degree. F., any prior applied electrical insulation would deteriorate because it could not withstand a temperature corresponding to the brazing temperature. Consequently, the series loop connections are always electrically insulated after the dynamoelectric machine is wound and Brazed. To accomplish that, the series connections have previously been taped. Because of the close spacing of these series loop connections, the taping has been performed manually and has required the use of taping hooks. Generally, the individual manually taping the series loop connections cannot fit his hand or the roll of tape between the series connections because of the tight spaces therebetween. Access between and behind the series connections is difficult to obtain. The effort therefore to apply insulation to the series loop connections by taping is very labor-intensive, slow and costly. Another method of insulating the series loop connections comprises applying a plastic insulating cap to each of the series loop connections. The cap, however, requires expensive molds to produce, is not generally used on a water-cooled dynamoelectric electric machine because of the complexity of the cap and still requires a labor-intensive manual assembly effort.